Kick love story
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Jack and Kim go to a movie premiere
1. Movie Premiere part 1

_I was sitting on my couch writing in my diary when I heard a knock on the door. It was Jack I was going to wait a while to make him think I had better things to do but my heart was faster than my brain._

"Hey Jack."

"Hey listen do you want to come to Japan with me for a movie premiere. I need a date."

"Ya but why didn't you pick Donna Tobin she is crazy for you…. And clearly you're crazy for her."

"I don't like Donna I like you…. As a friend I mean." _He added._

"Well I have to ask my mom."

_I ran down the hallway and my mom was on the phone._

"Hey mom ca- _I was cut off by my mom nodding and pointing to the phone._

"Jack's mom."

_I grabbed Jack and ran to pack._

"So you're cool with airplanes and stuff." _He asked._

"Ya, where are we sitting?"

"Together."

"What about your mom."

"Can't make it neither can grandpa there is one in Iceland that they want to go to, don't worry we have body guards."

_I tried not to smile failing, an international trip with just me and Jack._

"Oh cool when are we leaving?"

"Now."


	2. Movie Premiere part 2

_I had to smile at Jack, leave everything until the last minute Jack._

"Thanks for the notice." _I laughed._

"I knew you would say yes to going on a date with me."

_I blushed but considering it was a date I didn't deny considering I wanted this trip to go perfect. I was packed and we decided that we would walk._

"So you don't like Donna Tobin?"

"No I never liked her she is too girly."

"Oh so you like tougher girls then?"

"Ya you could say so but they can't be ugly." _He laughed._

_I punched him and laughed. I wasn't ugly and I wasn't girly I let out a smile and I looked over at some cheerleaders yelling at Jack to come over. He laced his fingers through mine and I didn't resist no girl I know would resist. He held up our hands and yelled._

"On a date."

_They gave me some nasty looks but I ignored. Once we were at the Bus station we climbed onto the bus waiting for the five minute ride to finish. I looked down and noticed that we were still holding hands…What I'm not telling him. We had to separate at the airport because of the ID check. Jack barely noticed and when we boarded the plane and we were watching some old comedy when Jack made the long awaited move._

"If you're tired you can lay you head on my shoulder."

_I smiled at him and laid me head on his shoulder I felt his arm go across my waist and I fell asleep._

_I woke up and things were the same the screen was rolling the credits for hangover which Jack much of been watching before he fell asleep I gently kissed him on the cheek. I was wondering if what he told me before we fell asleep was just a nice thing to do or did he actually like me. Before I could answer my question a tray came by with some food that didn't look half bad, knowing that Jack would want some I woke him up._

"What if she says no?" _Jack said dreamily then woke up. Was he talking about me? Before I had chance to think about it the lady asked me if I would like dinner. I wasn't that hungry but I knew Jack would be so if I didn't finish it he would eat it._

"Yes please."

"Yes please." _I heard Jack say as she looked at him, we started eating and I found it surprisingly good I didn't eat it all but Jack ate the rest and once we were awake we decided to watch a movie that we later found out sucked. We had a good time making fun of it though. We started talking about Jerry and if Kelsey liked him or not._

"I think she does."_ I told him he agreed. We started talking about how Eddies thinks he's a player but then we found a Bobby Wasabi movie and we both watched it and by the time we were done Jack was asleep. I played a Trivia until the rest of the trip was over. We got out of the airport (at 9:00 PM) and a bobby wasabi shuttle was there to pick us up to go to a hotel. I expected some crappy hotel but when we pulled up to a five star hotel I squealed like a girl and ran into the hotel leaving Jack to carry our bags._

_I could see bobby wasabi in a restaurant so I waved at him and he waved back. Jack came rolling in and I smirked at him._

"A little help please."

"Let me get that sir."_ The doorbell took the bags and started to load them in a kart._

_I laughed knowing he was talking to me._

"Thanks Jackie." _I teased and kissed him on the underside of the jaw. We walked together up the stairs and when we opened the huge hotel room we noticed three things._

1. They had fifty dollars' worth of soap in the bathroom.

2. There was a hot tube in the room (and a tub).

3. There was one Bed.

_I looked at him but he didn't seem to mind throwing his bags on the side closest to the hot tub._

"I call the right side."

_After getting unpacked he went into the bathroom and came out with his swimming trunks. Ya i need to get a picture of that to prove to Olivia that he has a perfect body; she is convinced he is not tan enough._

"Hot tub time."

_He yelled obviously taking advantage of the sound proof walls. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bikini changing and jumped into the hot tub turning on the TV and grabbing us a pop on the way. We were watching Jersey shore when._

"Kim do you want to go to the premiere as a couple?"

_I smiled looking at him._

"I was wondering when you would ask."

_He smiled and I rolled on him and looked in his eyes pressing his lips in mine I could feel his tongue on my lips and I granted him access._

_We eventually went to bed and I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me. I couldn't wait until tomorrow, on second thought I think I can. _


	3. Movie Premiere part 3

_I woke up feeling in perfect peace, Jack and I had until 5:00 to do anything we wanted. I wanted to get Jack into one of those Japanese bathing suits but I doubted he would agree. I looked over at Jack and he looked happy for the most part the other part was mushed into a pillow. I just realized something there is going to be cameras at the premiere which means all of the cheerleaders will see me and Jack walking down the red carpet holding hands. I held in a squeal and Jack started to stir I decided it was time to get up so I rolled over and got up to shower. I came out and Jack was sitting on the side of the bed scratching his head. _

"Morning sunshine." _I laughed_

"You woke me up." _He whined._

"Oh I'm sorry."

_I walked over to him and gave him a tender kiss._

"Your forgiven."

_He grabbed his clothes and took a shower and then we decided to go downstairs for the breakfast, we both had eggs and bacon. We decided to go for a walk by the stores and since Bobby wasabi was paying for everything we could buy what we wanted. We were walking when we saw a store called Little pants friends. It was the pocket ninja we refrained from buying one and instead we went for lunch at a Japanese restaurant._

"Kim you have to try sushi."

"I don't like sushi."

"You don't like the mall sushi this is real sushi."

_After a while of persuading he told the translator/ bodyguard that we were going to have sushi. When the sushi came Jack made me have the first piece. It was pretty good. I looked over Jack's shoulder and I saw a man hiding behind a flower pot taking pictures of me and Jack._

"Jack there is some weird person taking pictures of us."

"It's because we are such a cute couple." _He laughed and leaned over the table and gave me a soft peck. I was sort of glad in a way that they would have a picture of this moment._

"So what do you want to do next?"

"I don't know its 1:00, so how about we head over to the beach."

_We walked over to the beach and yes there were people in Japanese bathing suits they were forty year old men but they still wore them. We found a quieter part on the beach and while I was tanning Jack was making some friends from Australia. I was reading a magazine when a shadow cast over me and I looked up to see a soaking wet Jack standing over me. He picked me up and started running towards the water._

"Jack put me down."

"Let me think about it hmmmmm no."

"I'll do anything."

"How about a kiss."

_I was glad to give in and I gave him a long tender kiss and then he dropped me….. In the water. I got up and chased him. After I had caught him I kind of didn't know what to do so we decided to head back to the hotel because it was already 4:00. Once we were back we showered and put on our dress clothes. Jack looked well let's just say hot is an understatement; he was wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt and a red tie with black pants. I had on a blue dress and I curled my hair._

"Wow I'm going to get some pretty good street cred getting seen on TV with you."

_I laughed and gave him a little love tap in the gut._

_Once we were at the theatre we had to get in without being blinded._

"Jack we have seen you cheating with Kim talking to another girl who was shirtless."

_I laughed._

"That was a boy in a speedo."_ He said while brushing her off. In the middle of the movie I fell asleep and two days later there was video of a boy carrying a sleeping girl down the red carpet of a bobby wasabi movie._


End file.
